


О правилах, демоне и отчаянии

by Lord_Satoshi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Explicit Language, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Violence, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Satoshi/pseuds/Lord_Satoshi
Summary: У Хранителя много дел, много обязанностей и абсолютно нет времени на себя. У Хранителя есть много тайн, много секретов, а хранить их – негде. Вся его жизнь состоит из «должен» и «нужно».





	1. По старой дружбе

Максвелл чертыхнулся, костеря себя и своих непутёвых подчиненных за то, что влезли в неравную схватку. Патруль, в общем-то, проходил как обычно - по тракту около лесов - и всё было спокойно, ровно до тех пор, пока в них не прилетел огромный валун, сразу прихлопнувший двоих замыкающих. Демонов великан, который неясно как вылез из самой чащи, кинулся в атаку. Бежать, собственно, было бы довольно глупо, и рыцарь-командор справедливо рассудил, что с тварью они справятся.

 

Справиться-то справились, но вот ещё троих серьёзно ранили. Всё же они храмовники, а не борцы с великанами. В пылу битвы воины рассредоточились, но каким-то образом это превратилось скорее в хаотичное бегство, и Тревельяну стоило большого труда собрать всех обратно и повести в атаку.

 

Теперь же они заплутали, потеряв всякие ориентиры в густом сочно-зеленом лесу среди изумрудных трав и темной кроны высившихся до небес деревьев. И, признаться, рыцарь-командор был совершенно не в силах вывести своих людей отсюда хотя бы из-за приближающейся ночи и того факта, что троих, истекавших кровью, несли на руках. Максвелл не хотел, чтобы запах привлек волков или ещё кого хуже, но делать было нечего.

 

Тревельян скомандовал обустраиваться на ночь. А потом подозвал помощника и сказал ему, чтобы выставил двоих караульных на случай, если что приключится. А сам отправился на вылазку, исследовать местность. Он слышал, что где-то здесь обитали долийцы. Может, ежели они им попадутся, то окажутся не такими вредными брюзгами, какими их все описывают?

 

Смеркалось быстрее, чем Максвелл рассчитывал. Делая зарубки на стволах деревьев маленьким кинжалом, он продвигался дальше, прикрываясь руками от хлеставших по лицу ветвей кустарников. Шел с час, может, чуть меньше, пока, наконец, не заприметил вдали мерцающие огоньки.

 

Лес внезапно закончился, являя храмовнику просторную поляну у берега реки в самой низине, вокруг которой кольцом смыкались холмы. В воздухе витал приятных запах трав и съестного, заставивший Тревельяна вспомнить, что ел он только утром вместе со всеми ещё в ближайшей деревеньке.

 

Стояло много аравелей, близко-близко друг к другу, ровным полукругом, освобождая проход к пресной воде. Сновали эльфы. Настоящие, дикие эльфы, которых Максвелл видел лет десять назад, когда помогал Инквизиции. Тяжелые были времена. Да и сейчас не лучше.

 

Предстояло спуститься вниз и попросить помощи. Его люди не дотянут до деревни, им нужна помощь, а разбрасываться ценными кадрами он не горел желанием. Если не ночлег, так хотя бы лекарства и настойки. У Тревельяна было золото, чтобы выкупить всё необходимое.

 

Бегло осмотрев склон, Максвелл нашел тропинку, по которой можно было бы спокойно сойти вниз, как раз к поселению, Его жутко неманевренная броня всегда доставляла столько неудобств, что проще было её снять. Кивнув сам себе, он стянул кирасу, оставляя её в траве ровно в том месте, откуда начинал спуск. Меч на поясе решил всё же не трогать. Мало ли.

 

Он оказался прав, когда подумал, что громыхание тяжелых сапог и злые ругательства привлекут внимание. Как только он кубарем рухнул вниз на гальку, приложившись виском об землю, к храмовнику сразу же сбежалась охрана, обступая и держа наготове оружие.

 

Со стоном встав на ноги, Максвелл тряхнул головой, поднимая руки вверх, показывая, что не сопротивляется и не собирается нападать.

 

\- Мне нужна ваша помощь, - вкрадчиво, но уверенно проговорил он, окидывая оценивающим взглядом долийцев. Заметил, как один из них что-то шепнул мальчишке на элвене, а тот убежал в сторону центральной палатки. – Можно переговорить с вашим лидером?

 

\- Хранитель занят, шем, - ответили ему с жутким акцентом. – Мы не ведем с вами никаких дел.

 

Цокнув языком, Тревельян нахмурился, сжимая руки в кулаки. Похоже, слухи не врали.

 

\- Трое моих людей при смерти, им нужны травы и лекарства, - немного раздраженно продолжил он, подмечая, что с каждым его словом эльфы становятся все мрачнее и недружелюбнее. – Продайте мне всё необходимое, и я уйду.

 

\- Ты уйдешь сейчас, - зло процедил долиец, крепко сжимая в своих руках посох. – Сам или мы тебя заставим.

 

Он был настроен решительно, так же, как и Максвелл. Он ни за что не бросит троих подопечных умирать в чаще леса, когда их можно спасти. Но, кажется, его не хотели даже слушать. И это выводило из себя.

 

\- Они умрут! – рыкнул храмовник, вызывая закономерную волну агрессии в ответ – долийский маг крепче стиснул древко, пропуская по нему зеленые искры. И началась бы потасовка – оба были готовы. Один формируя заклинание, а второй – рассеивание.

 

Если бы не раздался властный голос, заставивший всех вокруг замереть и даже прижать уши. Голос сказал что-то на эльфийском, и долийцы, окружавшие незваного гостя, послушно расступились, наградив Тревельяна недобрыми взглядами.

 

\- Что здесь происходит? – ровно и зычно произнес эльф, видимо, тот самый Хранитель, мягко ступая по траве прямо к Максвеллу, застывшему вместе со всеми.

 

Невысокий, на вид хрупкий, но излучавший какую-то особенную силу и энергию эльф хмуро осмотрел своих людей, а потом перевёл взгляд на храмовника. Пару мгновений они просто смотрели друг на друга, полные недоумения и искреннего удивления. А потом Максвелл выдохнул, слегка улыбаясь:

 

\- Вот так судьба, Мэвис. Не ожидал вас встретить снова.

 

Тот ответил ему мягкой полуулыбкой, склоняя голову набок и щурясь.

 

\- Много воды утекло, Максвелл. Что привело сюда вас?

 

Осталось только злорадно усмехнуться, краем глаза улавливая ошарашенные лица клана Лавеллан, с которым Тревельяну посчастливилось вдруг столкнуться. Но он сдержал ехидство – встретить знакомое лицо в безвыходной ситуации было в разы приятнее.

 

Впервые они встретились, когда помогали Инквизитору собирать ресурсы в последний бой с Корифеем. Лавеллан предоставлял в распоряжение Инквизиции всех желающих помочь в борьбе с всеобщим злом, а Максвелл отдавал своих рыцарей под командование бывшего соратника Резерфорда. Они не успели особо поболтать, но парой фраз всё же перекинулись, когда Кадаш собрала их вместе за одним столом для переговоров. Расстались ровно на полгода, после чего снова сошлись, но на сей раз в бою.

 

Мэвис искусно владел магией, способной одним заклинанием ввести противника в панику. Сверкавшие то тут, то там молнии поражали цели каждый раз, когда Лавеллан вскидывал посох и чертил руны. Выставляя перед собой щит, Тревельян благодарил Создателя за то, что этот эльф сражался за них, а не против. После тяжелой битвы они сидели рядом, отдыхая после осмотра своих подопечных. Лавеллан поделился с ним пайком, заметив заинтересованный взгляд храмовника, а тот, в свою очередь, отломил полбулки своего хлеба, с полуулыбкой наблюдая за тем, как с удовольствием маг уплетает обычную для людей еду.

 

Оказалось, что Мэвису была крайне интересна их культура, но он почти с ними не встречался, пока не стал Хранителем. Он был не похож, совсем не похож на обычных угрюмых эльфов, не желавших иметь никакие контакты с людьми.

 

«Пора забыть обиды», - говорил Лавеллан, печально улыбаясь, и Максвелл готов был согласиться.

 

И вот теперь их пути снова пересеклись самым неожиданным образом. Храмовнику нужна была помощь, а маг был готов её предоставить. Без колебаний, пресекая все возражения мягким, но уверенным тоном, он приказал двоим долийцам сопроводить оставленный отряд Тревельяна, чтобы предоставить им кров на пару ночей, еду и должный уход. И даже не потребовал ничего взамен, хотя Максвелл настаивал взять мешочек с золотом.

 

\- Нет, - Мэвис качал головой, открыто смотря храмовнику прямо в глаза. – Нам ничего не нужно.

 

\- По старой дружбе? – спросил Тревельян.

 

\- Можно и так сказать, - отсмеявшись, кивнул Лавеллан, давая храмовнику уйти к своим, чтобы те не всполошились из-за эльфов, прибывших из лесной глуши с факелами.


	2. Звёзды

Включая рыцаря-командора Тревельяна, их было восемь. Троих раненых сразу же забрал под свой контроль местный целитель и пара его помощников, остальные же уместились в быстро расставленных палатках у берега реки. Брезенты им одолжили долийцы, всё же смирявшие чужеземцев недоверчивыми взглядами, но повиновавшиеся слову своего Хранителя.

 

Максвелл, закончив обустраивать свое место для ночлега, спустился к реке, снимая надоевшие за целый день перчатки и забирая в ладони ледяной проточной воды, чтобы смыть дорожную пыль и пот. Затем, вытерев руки об льняную рубашку, развязал шнурок, стягивавший седые волосы в хвост. И, задержав дыхание, окунул голову прямо в холодный поток, быстро выжимая пряди и оставляя их так.

 

Поежившись от капель воды, затекших за шиворот, Тревельян поднялся на ноги, бодро шагая в сторону небольшого костерка, который развели его рыцари. Оказывается, пока он решал дела с эльфами, в самодельные ловушки угодила парочка зайцев, которых теперь можно было приготовить на ужин.

 

\- Ловко вы, - сказал Бран, самый младший из подопечных, заступивший в патруль совсем недавно. Он показал себя как на редкость смекалистый парень – именно благодаря его ловушкам у них сейчас была похлебка и мясо. – С остроухими договорились.

 

\- Меньше болтай, больше челюстями работай, - отозвался Максвелл, присаживаясь рядом на корягу и наливая в свою миску ароматный бульон из котелка. – Мне просто повезло.

 

И это было действительно так. Ведь, по сути, если бы волею случая главой клана не оказался его знакомый, хрен бы они чего получили, полночи отбивались бы от волков, а те несчастные, что у лекаря, загнулись бы к утру.

 

Мэвиса стоило бы поблагодарить. Да, пожалуй, так он и сделает, как только проспится с утра.

 

\- А правда говорят, что вы – дворянин? – не унимался Бран, умудряясь работать и ложкой, и языком.

 

Тревельян раздраженно вздохнул, разламывая черствую лепешку и макая в похлебку. Он не любил говорить о прошлом. Особенно о его семье. Особенно о том, что Тревельяны – богатенькие ублюдки, а он – их младший сын. Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом. Тем более, когда минуло двадцать лет с тех пор, как он заступил на службу.

 

\- Правда, - честно ответил рыцарь-командор, краем глаза замечая, как остальные вокруг костра начинают жевать медленней и греть уши. – Такая же правда, как и то, что ты когда-нибудь перестанешь быть целкой.

 

И их маленький лагерь тут же сотряс гогот, а Бран поспешил умолкнуть, уткнувшись в свою миску и приканчивая скромный ужин. Больше вопросов к Максвеллу не возникло ни у кого, хвала Создателю. Все они слишком устали и поэтому, сразу после трапезы, отправились по палаткам, спать до утра.

 

Закрыв полог, Тревельян сел на тонкую подстилку, стаскивая с себя сапоги, а потом измождённо откинулся на спину, закладывая руки за голову. Каждая мышца его тела болела и ныла после дневного странствия и выматывающей битвы. Ему нужен отдых. Позарез необходим.

 

Казалось бы, сковавшая его по рукам и ногам усталость должна была нагнать сон, но почему-то происходило всё до обидного наоборот. Как бы Максвелл не ворочался, уснуть у него не получалось ни в какую. Сон не шёл совсем, поэтому, окончательно отлежав себе все бока, рыцарь-командор выбрался за пределы палатки, ступая по холодной гальке босыми ступнями.

 

Выйдя на прохладный ночной воздух, он вдохнул полной грудью, порывисто выдыхая. В обоих лагерях стояла тишина, неожиданно уютная и умиротворяющая. Тревельян оглядел аравели, задерживаясь на той, что стояла прямо напротив него, по центру. Думалось, именно там жил Хранитель.

 

За те года, что они не пересекались, в его рыжей косе добавилось седых прядей. Хотя, он был уверен, со временем его пугающее мастерство не перестало вызывать мурашки по коже.

 

После Инквизиции к магам стали относиться… человечней. С подозрением, не в силах скинуть учения Церкви – мало минуло времени для того, чтобы сбросить эти оковы. Но всё же миролюбивей, не пытаясь схватить каждого второго с даром и упрятать за решетку. Кто хотел – отправлялся в школы, где их учили контролировать силу и не поддаваться демонам. Кто не хотел – обязывались каждый год предоставлять доказательство, что не одержимы и волей не ослабли. Храмовники же играли роль наблюдателей и караульных на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.

 

Максвелл поддерживал это направление, потому что успел на практике убедиться – мага надо довести до состояния, когда он открывается демону. Чего стоила только Киркволльская Церковь. И вспоминать страшно. Хотя, Старкхевен, где ему пришлось служить первый десяток лет, умом и лояльностью тоже не отличался.

 

Рассеянно сморгнув, Тревельян потер глаза, выныривая из размышлений. Последняя мысль, мелькнувшая в голове, была о том, что, Лавеллан, пожалуй, хороший наставник всем магам своего клана. Внутри него чувствуется какой-то стержень. Такой, который можно согнуть, но нельзя сломать. Это вызывало истинное восхищение.

 

Развернувшись в сторону воды, Максвелл дошел до берега, присаживаясь и подгибая ноги под себя, сгребая в горсть гальку и начиная бросать в поток. Вслушиваясь в тихое бульканье, он силился уловить что-то, кроме усталости, например, то же желание отрубиться до самого утра, но ничего не было.

 

\- Не спится?

 

Тревельян вздрогнул, оборачиваясь на голос. А потом заметно расслабился, убирая пальцы с рукояти кинжала, висевшего на поясе. Хранитель стоял позади него, легко улыбаясь и заложив руки за спиной.

 

\- Можно мне? – спросил он, и Максвелл кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как Мэвис опускается рядом с ним на холодный берег, вытягивая ноги и упираясь руками в землю. Он откинулся назад, запрокидывая голову вверх и принимаясь рассматривать мерцавшие на темно-синем полотне бархатного неба точки-звёзды.

 

Не сдержавшись, Тревельян повторил за ним, словно мальчишка за своим отцом, и хмыкнул, не понимая, что занимательного нашёл в этом зрелище Лавеллан.

 

\- Смотри, - мягко проговорил тот, словно прочитав его мысли, и указал пальцем на созвездия рядом, поочерёдно соединяя их в какую-то неясную фигуру.

 

Рыцарь-командор проследил за его движениями и упрямо тряхнул головой, фокусируя взгляд. Ожидая чего-то сугубо эльфийского и религиозного, он едва не расхохотался в голос, когда услышал ответ:

 

\- Похоже на ковшик, - а потом Лавеллан обиженно поджал губы. – Ну что? Что смешного-то?

 

Максвелл фыркнул, давясь смехом и стараясь не перебудить оба лагеря. Принялся глубоко дышать, успокаиваясь, а потом повернул голову к Мэвису, который улыбался, как ребёнок, увидевший в первый раз радугу.

 

\- Ассоциации у тебя, - прочистив горло, ответил Тревельян.

 

\- Хорошо. А что видишь ты? – подначивал Лавеллан, подбирая ноги и усаживаясь на пятки.

 

\- Я вижу лишь звёзды, - пожал плечами Максвелл, а потом нахмурился, цокая языком. – А теперь и ковшик, спасибо, ушастый.

 

Хранитель хихикнул, прижимая ладонь ко рту и забавно жмурясь. А храмовник внезапно вспомнил о том, что обещал себе ещё вечером за ужином.

 

\- Слушай, - серьёзно произнёс он, заставляя Мэвиса переключиться на нужный лад. – Я ведь так и не поблагодарил тебя.

 

\- За что? – моргнул тот, совершенно не понимая, о чем идёт речь.

 

\- За то, что позволил остаться. Твой клан, похоже, не одобрял принятого решения, но ты всё же пошёл нам навстречу. За это вот и спасибо.

 

Лавеллан как-то устало улыбнулся,  качая головой, а потом ответил:

 

\- По старой дружбе, Макс, - и осёкся, вздрагивая и напрягаясь, словно испуганная галла. – Я ведь могу тебя так называть? – и, выдохнув, торопливо начал объяснять. – «Максвелл» – слишком длинно, я язык сломаю, - и, наконец, виновато опустил взгляд вниз.

 

\- Пусть будет «Макс», - Тревельян ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, поднимаясь с гальки и разминая спину, затёкшую от долгого сидения в одном положении. Затем снова взглянул на Мэвиса, протягивая ему руку. Тот с секунду помедлил, но следом хватился и встал на ноги. – Спасибо ещё раз, Мэвис. И спокойной ночи.

 

\- Спокойной ночи, Макс.


	3. Дух

В эту ночь Лавеллан не мог уснуть, не находя себе покоя. Ворочался, сбивая теплый плед ногами, не в силах провалиться в Тень до рассвета. Он думал, был взволнован и немного растерян. Прибытие в лагерь Тревельяна взбудоражило его, отнимая способность спать. То ему было слишком холодно, то тут же бросало в жар, и Мэвис злился то ли на самого себя, то ли на переменчивую погоду. Было бесполезным пытаться снова, поэтому Хранитель поднялся с постели, запахивая на себе длинную накидку с широкими рукавами, и вышел из аравели, намереваясь прогуляться вблизи лагеря и успокоить шалившие нервы.

 

Но когда он прошел дальше к реке, то увидел Максвелла, сидевшего на земле и сосредоточенно бросавшего в воду камни так, словно это было самым важным занятием его жизни. На душе сразу потеплело, захотелось завязать бессмысленный и до абсурдного глупый диалог, лишь бы прогнать бессонницу и прочие лишние мысли из головы. Видимо, он подошел слишком тихо, потому что храмовник дернулся, сразу готовясь обороняться. Выдержка, молниеносная реакция. Немного обидно, конечно, но Лавеллан понимает.

 

Дольше, чем нужно, задержал взгляд на ровной спине, одёрнув себя, и присел рядом, ближе, чем положено, почти касаясь чужого колена своей рукой. Пускай. Сегодня ему можно позволить себе немного расслабиться. Он помнил, что Тревельян – хороший, но не особо многословный собеседник. Но и пары фраз было бы достаточно для Мэвиса. Всего пары фраз.

 

\- А теперь и ковшик, - цокнул языком Максвелл и покачал головой, поворачиваясь к нему и хмурясь. – Спасибо, ушастый.

 

Глупое детское хихиканье вырвалось само, Лавеллан даже не успел подумать о своей реакции. Это немного напугало его и в то же время дало какую-то легкость. Возможно, именно этого ему не хватало – живого, настоящего общения. Общения на равных, когда на твоих плечах нет ответственности, нет тяжести забот всего клана. Когда есть только здесь и сейчас, и не нужно думать, куда двинуться в следующий год, как собирать аравели и долго ли придется скитаться в поисках нового места. Когда кто-то может обозвать обидным для эльфа словом и не кинуться извиняться, потому что не нужно, потому что… просто потому что Мэвису не обидно.

 

У Хранителя много дел, много обязанностей и абсолютно нет времени на себя. У Хранителя есть много тайн, много секретов, а хранить их – негде. У Хранителя есть Первая, слишком прилежная и слишком разумная, такая, что хочется скинуть на неё все обязанности и убежать отсюда подальше, но нет даже сил подумать о том, что станет с кланом без него.

 

Вся его жизнь состоит из «должен» и «нужно».

 

Максвелл напротив благодарил его. Смотрел открыто, честно, как умел только настоящий рыцарь. Благодарил за то, что Лавеллан поступился принципами клана ради помощи шемам. Благодарил за неразумное действие, которое ему, как Хранителю, клан будет припоминать ещё очень долго. Это грело. Даже обжигало. И было дико, до одури странно.

 

И когда они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, то Мэвис ещё долго стоял на холоде, смотря храмовнику вслед не в силах пошевелиться. Ладонь горела от рукопожатия, кожу покалывало. _Приятно. Приятно, слишком приятно._

Тряхнув головой, Хранитель сжал руку в кулак и прогнал дурацкие мысли из своего сознания. Не время. Сейчас совсем не время. Добравшись до кровати, он рухнул на неё, не накрываясь, и почти сразу провалился в сон.

 

Во сне он, как обычно, гулял по Тени, неторопливо, размеренно, одним и тем же маршрутом вот уже сколько лет. И, как к старому другу, приходил на обрыв, садясь на самый край и свешивая вниз ноги. Там под ногами - пропасть, черная и страшная. Дна не видно, эха, когда бросаешь камешки, не слышно. Мэвис сидел там пару минут в полном одиночестве, а потом приходил _он._

 

Шаркал босыми ногами, хрипел, ворчал, перебивал своими уродливыми лапами, шипя на ухо ругательства. Верещал, словно наг. Лавеллан знал слова своего духа наперед, улыбаясь и весело болтая ногами. Знал, что скажет дух, как отреагирует, какое воспоминание из прошлого вытащит на этот раз, стремясь уговорить согласиться.

 

\- Нет, - он всегда мягко качал головой, прикрывая глаза. – Нет, у тебя ничего не выйдет, Зависть.

 

Тот ревел, орал, рвал и метал, а потом снова возвращался, садясь рядом и заводя сладкие и ласковые речи, призванные склонить Мэвиса сдаться.

 

\- Ты тратишь время зря, - отвечал он, выдыхая. – Чувствуешь? Скоро рассвет. У тебя нет надо мной власти, Зависть.

 

И прыгал вниз, в пропасть, зная, что проснется.

 

В этот раз Зависть был злее, ехиднее и в сотни раз красноречивее. Словно почуял слабину, трещину, которую дал Хранитель в своей безупречной защите. И просовывал в неё свои когти, пытаясь раскрошить в пыль и добраться до раненой души, которую Лавеллан так усердно прятал. Стоило большого труда продержаться до рассвета на этот раз.

 

Мэвис проснулся весь в холодном поту, часто дыша и подрагивая. Обхватив себя руками, он подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лбом, сглатывая и приходя в норму, восстанавливая дыхание и учащенный пульс. Хотелось взвыть волком: он почти слышал, как мерзко хихикал Зависть из Тени, протягивая к нему лапы.

 

_Скоро я заполучу тебя, Хранитель._

 

Он не услышал топот босых ног, не понял, как кто-то оказался рядом, из мучительных размышлений его вырвали два детских голоса и настойчивые дергания за рукав одежды. Встрепенувшись, он поднял глаза, рассматривая двоих рыжих непосед, вскочивших ни свет, ни заря.

 

\- Пап-пап, что с тобой? – взволнованно протянул мальчишка, продолжая тянуть Лавеллана за рукав. – Пап, тебе плохо?

 

\- Он по маме скучает, - ответила за отца девчушка, поджимая губы и хмурясь. – Да же, пап?

 

Мэвис судорожно вздохнул, заталкивая все тревоги подальше, топча их ногами, чтобы никто не увидел. А потом спустил ноги с постели, обнимая обоих и прижимая к себе. Ему есть, ради кого сопротивляться. Есть, ради кого жить.

 

\- Конечно скучаю, - мягко произнёс он, ласково ероша обоим волосы и отстраняясь, чтобы подняться и взять их за руки, выводя из аравели. – Идемте, умоемся.

 

Синхронно кивнув, дети зашагали рядом, крепко стискивая каждый большую для них ладонь отца и спускаясь вниз по настилу, прямо к стоявшим рядом бочкам с водой. Пока рыжие непоседы плескались друг в друга водой, весело хохоча, Хранитель оглядывал лагерь, здороваясь с каждым эльфом, проходившим мимо. Все почтительно кивали, немного склоняя головы, и быстро уходили по своим делам.

 

Вздохнув, Лавеллан обратил внимание на три палатки в самом дальнем конце, вокруг которых столпились мужчины, что-то живо обсуждая. Среди них был и Максвелл – ровный, прямой, широкий, словно каменная стена. Стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал за рыцарями исподлобья, иногда отвешивая самому младшему оплеухи, на что тот дулся, но исправлялся, продолжая разводить огонь.

 

\- Пап, - позвал мальчонка, касаясь прохладными руками его ладони. Мэвис обернулся, тепло улыбаясь и замечая заинтересованность в глазах у сына. – А шемлены к нам надолго?

 

\- Они странные, я их боюсь, - пожаловалась девочка, пальчиками убирая рыжие кудряшки за острые, чуть согнутые уши – такие же, как у самого Хранителя. – Мама бы не позволила им тут остаться. Почему ты разрешил?

 

Подавив вдруг поднявшееся в груди раздражение на ребёнка, Лавеллан присел перед ними на корточки, поворачивая обоих к себе, и терпеливо, вкрадчиво объяснил:

 

\- Люди не всегда злые, Кнопочка. Они ведь не сделали ничего плохого, верно? Им просто нужна помощь. Мы ведь помогаем тем, кто просит, правильно? – и, дождавшись кивка от обоих, продолжил. – Люди уйдут, как только их братья поправятся. Им сейчас очень больно. Нужно время, чтобы залечить раны.

 

\- Но мама…

 

\- Мама бы поняла, - немного резче, чем нужно, ответил Мэвис и, увидев испуг в глазах дочери, ласково взлохматил её волосы и поднялся на ноги, направляя обоих в сторону аравели. – Ступайте.

 

И, когда дети скрылись из виду, Хранитель устало оперся руками о бочку, разглядывая в воде собственное отражение. Измотанный ночной борьбой с Завистью, он выглядел помятым и ужасно сонным. А ещё бледным, словно полотно. Так нельзя. Покачав головой, он зачерпнул ладонями воду, омывая лицо и судорожно выдыхая. Он любил обоих, любил своих детей, несмотря на то, что никогда не думал, что они у него будут. Но законы клана, традиции требовали.

 

Вспоминать о традициях было лишним – сразу стало дурно и тошно. Нравы и учения с самого детства давили на него, груз увеличивался с каждым годом, словно кто-то старательно подкладывал на его плечи ещё один огромный камень. Лавеллан не хотел жениться – но клан того требовал. Он не хотел иметь близости со своей женой, но должен был, потому что клан того требовал. Откажись он – его бы не поняли и убрали с поста, выгнали прочь.

 

Сейчас жить становилось немного легче. Он вдовец, его супруга скончалась, давая жизнь их сыну, и все в клане думали, что он скорбел по ней так сильно, что не мог представить жизни с другой женщиной.

 

А Мэвис в принципе не мог представить жизни с женщиной. С другой, либо с той, что у него была, неважно. Нужного, _правильного_ интереса они в нём не вызывали.

 

А вот рыцарь-командор вызывал. Легкое покалывание кончиков пальцев, немного головокружения, возвращал юношескую игривость в поведение. Ещё с того момента, когда они стояли спина к спине, отбиваясь от красных храмовников и полчища тварей, жаждавших сожрать их со всеми потрохами.

 

Лавеллан приказал себе выкинуть все лишние и совершенно ненужные мысли из головы. Они ему не нужны. Они мешают, они растревожат его рану, с которой Зависть успел содрать корку, выпустив кровь и гной. Максвелл здесь ненадолго. Он ничего не сможет ему дать. Да и не захочет. У такого, как Тревельян, наверняка в городе есть жена.

 

_О, Митал, зачем он об этом…_

\- Ты в порядке? – в то же мгновение, как над ухом Хранителя раздался обеспокоенный голос, на плечо легла тяжелая теплая ладонь. Внезапное прикосновение заставило Мэвиса вздрогнуть и резко обернуться, сжимая руки в кулаки до белых костяшек. Бешеный пульс отдавался эхом в висках, а рассеянный взгляд не желал сфокусироваться на человеке напротив.

 

\- Д-да, - собравшись с силами, ответил Лавеллан, проводя подрагивающей ладонью по лицу и смахивая все напряжение. – Ты напугал меня, только и всего.

 

\- Извини. – Максвелл хмыкнул, наблюдая за Хранителем. – В следующий раз буду сильнее громыхать ботинками, чтобы ты услышал.

 

Мэвис слегка улыбнулся, опуская руки по швам и теребя пальцами ткань правого рукава накидки. Острота, выпущенная рыцарем-командором, заставила его немного позабыть о тех мыслях, что преследовали с самого пробуждения, липли к коже и оседали на плечах. Окинув эльфа внимательным и цепким взглядом, от которого горячие мурашки пошли по коже, Тревельян заметно расслабился, оглядываясь ровно в ту сторону, куда пару минут назад убежали двое рыжих детишек.

 

\- Это твои сорванцы? – спросил храмовник и, получив утвердительный кивок в ответ, улыбнулся уголками губ, снова как-то тепло и по-отечески щурясь. Мэвис с мгновение заворожённо наблюдал за тем, как собираются морщинки в уголках глаз. – Все в тебя. А, - и Максвелл запнулся, поджимая губы и поведя плечом, - а мать их где?

 

Вопрос словно опрокинул на Лавеллана ушат ледяной воды, заставив снова подобраться и закрыться. Прочистив горло, он довольно сухо и даже резковато ответил:

 

\- Она умерла пять лет назад, - и, пресекая все дальнейшие расспросы, попросил. – Давай не будем об этом, хорошо?

 

\- Хорошо, - послушно кивнул рыцарь-командор, замечая перемены и видя нежелание больше говорить о своей супруге. – Соболезную.

 

Вежливость, чистая формальность, прозвучавшая в ответ, всколыхнула что-то тёмное и страшное внутри Хранителя. То, от чего он бегал все последние годы. То, чего он боялся, и то, что он жаждал убить в себе.

 

Он был немного, совсем капельку рад, что его жена умерла, перестав досаждать ему презрительными взглядами каждый раз, когда они оставались наедине.

Вздохнул с облегчением, когда в их доме не стало скандалов.

 

Видел, как его жену хоронили на кладбище, и думал, что земля забрала часть его проблем.

 

Нечему соболезновать, он не любил её, никогда. Он вообще в своей жалкой жизни никого никогда не любил по-настоящему.

 

_Жалкий, порочный мажонок, прячущий свою любовь к мужчинам глубоко-глубоко внутри…_

_Грязный, извращенный, неправильный, мерзкий._ Одинокими ночами представляющий, как бы сложилась его жизнь, покинь он клан.

 

И сейчас надеющийся найти утешение хоть где-то, но не отпускающий цепь от собственного ошейника, до боли врезавшегося в гнилое мясо.

 

\- Тебе бы поспать, - заметил Максвелл, разом прогоняя чернильный едкий голос из головы Мэвиса и вынуждая его поднять зашуганный взгляд. – Помятый ты.

 

Прикрыв глаза, Хранитель покачал головой, натягивая кривоватую улыбку и стараясь выглядеть благодарным за заботу.

 

\- Всё нормально. У меня много дел, - и выжидающе уставился на Тревельяна, пока тот не сделал шаг назад, прекращая зажимать эльфа у бочки с водой. – Но, если ты хочешь, - Мэвис склонил голову набок, совершенно не понимая, зачем он это говорит, - то можем встретиться как-нибудь вечером в аравели. У меня есть чай. Уверен, ты такого не пробовал.

 

\- Я запомню, - медленно кивнув, Максвелл усмехнулся, провожая Хранителя пытливым взором. – На чай. Ладно.


	4. Чай

****

Ирвин, заводчик галл, радушно принял Хранителя и двух его детей, почти что пищавших от восторга при виде рогатых прелестных животных. Малыши тянули к мордочкам и шёрстке руки, стремясь погладить галлу, задержавшуюся пощипать травку. Зверь испуганно дергал ушами, сразу отрываясь от занятия, и замирал, готовый убежать в глубь лесной чащи в любой момент. Обычно Кнопочка дулась на животное, не желавшее идти на контакт, а её младший брат заливисто хохотал, сгоняя звонким раскатом смеха птиц с насиженных мест.

 

\- Папа, я хочу покататься!

 

Мэвис вымученно улыбался, стараясь выглядеть бодрее и раз за разом терпя поражение. Почему-то собственный ребенок вызывал одно раздражение. Так не должно быть, так _нельзя._ Он устал, он просто очень устал. Зависть атаковал его сознание каждую ночь, опять и опять приходя во сны, мутные и отдающие запахом гнили и разлагающейся плоти. В безумных видениях Лавеллан видел покойную жену, у которой выпадали зубы и с лица отваливались куски плоти. Она зазывала его, а когда муж противился, то молниеносно оказывалась рядом, обхватывая тонкое горло скользкими пальцами и седлая его бедра, чтобы удержать на месте. Она улыбалась кровоточащими деснами и плевалась, ругая Мэвиса за то, кем он является. Зависть, его личный кошмар, подливал масла в огонь, продолжая шептать на ухо о том, что ждёт Хранителя, когда он согласится.

 

Свобода.

 

_Я освобожу тебя от страданий, мой друг. Ты сможешь любить._

 

«Кого?»

 

Но вопрос сотрясал только лишь пустоту. А затем снова и снова по кругу: Хранительница, первая симпатия, разочарование, груз забот, нелюбимая женщина, вина, вина. Вина. Вина. Обида. «Почему всё так?» Снова обида. Вина. Горечь. Сожаление. И, наконец…

 

\- Пап!

 

Мэвис вздрогнул, едва не подпрыгивая на месте. Он судорожно вздохнул, прикрывая глаза и унимая бешеное сердцебиение. Требовательный тон девочки заставил его вынырнуть из собственных мрачных мыслей. Им здесь не место. Их нужно держать под замком.

 

Рядом стоял Ирвин, державший большую галлу за вожжи, пока та методично грызла удила и смотрела глубокими черными глазами куда-то мимо Хранителя. Топчущиеся под ногами дети обиженно дулись, глядя на измотанного отца, который, как им казалось, совсем про них забыл.

 

\- Простите, я дурно спал. – Лавеллан дернул уголками губ, выдавливая подобие улыбки, а потом разомкнул крепко сплетенные пальцы, ласково проводя по курчавым волосам детей ладонями. – Будьте осторожны, хорошо?

 

Мальчик кивнул, радостно позволяя усадить себя в седло и цепко хватаясь за сидение. Кнопочка же хмуро осматривала отца, придирчиво поджимая губы. В такие моменты она очень сильно напоминала Мэвису жену, её мать, когда они снова скандалили.

 

\- Это всё из-за шемленов, - четко произнесла девочка, продолжая сверлить Хранителя взглядом. – Папа, ты должен от них избавиться. Пока они у нас, нам грозит опасность.

 

\- Нет никакой опасности. – И, заметив, что дочь собирается спорить, Лавеллан ровно и холодно повторил снова. – Нам ничего не грозит. Хватит выдумывать, прошу.

 

_И так голова болит. От тебя и от твоих слов._

Он едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не озвучить тёмные мысли. Кнопочка обиженно вздёрнула курносый нос, отворачиваясь и давая Ирвину помочь ей забраться в седло. Мэвис раздраженно стиснул пальцы, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Девочка, без сомнений, характером пошла вся в мать. Столько же ненужного интереса, любопытства, нет чувства меры.

 

_Лезет не в своё дело._

\- Мы сделаем два круга, а потом прогуляемся до водопада.

 

Лавеллан едва слышал и разбирал, что говорил ему Ирвин, лишь кивал и улыбался. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы выкроить хотя бы полчаса наедине с самим собой. Отдохнуть от дел, от лишних расспросов, перестать раздражаться. Он просто устал. Просто очень сильно устал.

 

 

***

 

Когда Хранитель вернулся в лагерь, оставив своих детей на попечение старого заводчика, то ему хотелось сразу же запереться в собственной аравели и проспать беспробудным сном до вечера. Но так не пойдёт. Так нельзя. У Мэвиса есть дела.

 

Вздохнув, он провёл подрагивающей рукой по лицу, словно пытаясь стряхнуть накопившуюся усталость, морок сна и чернь ночи. А потом краем уха уловил голос, заставивший стайку мурашек пробежаться по его спине. Лавеллан передёрнулся, рвано выдыхая, и перевёл взгляд на Максвелла, командовавшего своими рыцарями. Видимо, это была какая-то тренировка. И Бран, самый молодой и докучливый, справлялся хуже всех.

 

\- Командор, злой вы, парнишка же сейчас к Создателю отойдёт, - ворчал один из храмовников, наблюдая за тем, как Тревельян, засучив рукава у просторной рубахи, сидел на корточках у пытавшегося подняться с земли мальчишки.

 

\- Рот закрой, - оскалился он, рыча на рыцаря, - или загоняю так, что скулить начнешь, как псина дворовая.

 

Бран, весь в грязи и поту, едва мог разогнуть руки, падая на землю снова и снова, отфыркиваясь и предпринимая ещё одну попытку отжаться.

 

\- А что это вы, - резко вздыхая, просипел он, - сами нас, значит, гоняете, - и снова перевел сбившееся дыхание, бросая злой взгляд на Максвелла, - а сами что? Можете всё это?

 

Кто-то из стоявших рыцарей присвистнул, кто-то покачал головой, а кто-то неодобрительно зашикал.

 

\- Ой, зря ты, зря.

 

И, наблюдая за тем, как Тревельян выпрямлялся и возвысился над храмовниками в полный рост, скалясь, как дикий кот, Мэвис едва мог унять приятную дрожь и покалывание в самых кончиках пальцев. Это было неправильно. Неправильно, но так… _хорошо._

 

Не нужно было смотреть на то, как командор молча принимает упор лежа, не стоило смотреть на его ровную спину, на его руки, мощные и сильные, на то, как капли пота срывались с кончика носа. Не нужно было, но Лавеллан не мог заставить себя уйти, испытывая одновременно восхищение перед Тревельяном, как перед человеком волевым и сильным духом и телом, и желание. Иррациональное желание ощутить, каково это – быть рядом с таким человеком. Рядом везде. В пути, снова в бою, за трапезой, тихими вечерами у костра и…

 

В постели.

 

Хранитель дёрнулся как от оплеухи, когда понял, о чём думает. И покачал головой, горько усмехаясь. Это невозможно. Ничего из того, чего ему бы хотелось испытать. Максвелл явно не такой. Не позволит.

 

_Попробуй._

«Нет».

 

В голове вспыхнул непрошенный образ покойной жены, укоризненно смотревшей на Мэвиса, когда она всё поняла. Её взгляд был полон отвращения, презрения и жалости. Вот так выглядел Хранитель, её муж, в глазах супруги. Так же выглядел он и в своих собственных глазах. Пристыженный и грязный, мерзкий и неправильный. Так же на него будет смотреть и Максвелл, пронзая ядовито-зелёным взором насквозь.

 

Даже от одной мысли больно.

 

\- Кто-то ещё сомневается во мне? – хриплый глубокий голос словно проникал под кожу, ядом разносясь по венам.

 

Мэвис с трудом отвернулся, чувствуя себя ещё хуже, чем утром. Глядя себе под ноги и цепко сжимая пальцами ладонь, он сгорбился под тяжестью своей ноши и медленно удалился к аравели, где его ждало холодное одиночество и остывший чай.

 

***

 

_Солнышко село, кроха моя,_

_Время пришло засыпать._

_Мыслями ты отправишься в даль,_

_Я же буду твой сон охранять._

_Куда ты уходишь, кроха моя,_

_Со мной расставаясь во сне?_

_Правду искать в забытой стране,_

_Той, что в сердца лежит глубине._

_Не страшись ничего, кроха моя,_

_И неважно, куда ты пойдешь._

_Следуй всегда ты на голос мой –_

_И к дому дорогу найдешь._

_И к дому дорогу найдешь._

 

 

Максвеллу стоило бы постучаться перед тем, как войти в аравели Хранителя, но почему-то он подумал об этом только сейчас, когда уже ступил на порог чужого дома. И застал то, что, скорее всего, для его глаз совсем не предназначалось.

 

Мэвис, стоявший на коленях у кроватей своих детей, словно не замечал присутствия в доме постороннего человека. Сами рыжие сорванцы спали крепким сном, вымотанные за целый долгий день. Лавеллан ласково гладил их по волосам и вполголоса пел. Колыбельную. Тревельян не понимал ни слова, но ровный и тонкий, даже хрупкий голос чарующе выводил строчку за строчкой, цепляя за душу.

 

Максвелл нутром чувствовал всю любовь и заботу, которую Мэвис вкладывал в песню. И она словно каким-то магическим барьером окутывала всю аравель, хотя вряд ли такое было возможно.

 

Когда Хранитель заметил гостя, то заметно вздрогнул, тут же теряя все спокойствие и умиротворение. Он выглядел растерянным и уставшим теперь, словно не спал несколько дней.

 

\- Извини, не хотел мешать, - тихо произнёс Максвелл, внезапно пристыженный собственными мыслями. Надо было всё же постучаться.

 

\- Ничего, - Мэвис успокаивающе улыбнулся, поднимаясь с колен и отряхивая полы накидки. Он оглянулся на спящих детей, вздыхая, а потом повернулся к храмовнику. – Ты что-то хотел?

 

\- Да. Чай.

 

\- Что? – Лавеллан недоумённо моргнул, не в силах понять, о чём его просят, а потом разулыбался, хлопая себя по лбу. – Точно, чай.

 

\- Я в долгу не останусь, - хмыкнул Максвелл, наблюдая за тем, как эльф нервно распутывает кончики длинных волос. – Ты явно был слишком занят, чтобы интересоваться внешним миром. Я принёс тебе истории к чаю.

 

\- Здорово, - кивнул Хранитель, сжимая пальцы в кулак. – Твоя правда, я немного выпал, - отчего-то помрачнев, он тяжело вздохнул, на миг прикрывая глаза, следом снова тепло улыбнулся. – Следуй за мной, Макс.

 

***

 

Такого чая Максвелл действительно никогда не пробовал. Хотя он и не был особым ценителем этого напитка, предпочитая ему эль, пиво, вино и всё, что повыше градусом. Снимая с языка сиреневый лепесток какого-то цветка, Тревельян хмыкал, дивясь внезапно всплывшим наружу воспоминаниям об отчем доме и воскресных чаепитиях, которые любила устраивать матушка, созывая весь сброд своих лизоблюдских подружек, срок годности которых истёк ещё в прошлом веке. Помнится, они очень любили таскать маленького лорда за пухлые щёки и причитать о том, что за такого, как он, никто никогда из приличных леди не выйдет замуж.

 

Маленького Максвелла это ужасно обижало. Взрослый Максвелл сейчас лишь печально улыбался, разглядывая плавающие в глиняной чашке сухие листья чая. Действительно, никакой приличной леди рядом с ним не наблюдалось. Но лишь потому, что он сам так захотел. А все детские обиды сейчас казались глупыми.

 

Забавно, сколько ненужных воспоминаний может вызвать чай.

 

\- Макс.

 

Он поднял голову на Хранителя, который кажется слишком обеспокоенным чем-то, и это по каким-то причинам начинало тревожить самого Тревельяна. Он нахмурился, крепче сжимая в руке глиняную чашку.

 

\- Что? – он, кажется, отозвался слишком резко и грубо.

 

\- Расскажи мне об Инквизиторе, прошу. Доходили слухи с дорог, что у неё плохо со здоровьем.

 

Командор хмыкнул, мгновенно стряхивая с себя неясную тревогу, охватившую его минутой ранее. Он и забыл, что Мэвису есть дело до любого существа на свете. Особенно до лидера и героя, с которым ему довелось сражаться бок обок, спасая мир.

 

\- Идж в порядке. Командует, просит пару человек по старой дружбе. Она и без руки, знаешь, может наподдать любому.

 

\- Без… руки? – Хранитель изменился в лице, испуганно распахивая глаза. – О Митал, как это… Метка? Да?

 

\- Скорее тот, кто дал ей метку, - Максвелл угрюмо фыркнул, брезгливо морщась. – Сейчас они ищут сбежавшего Соласа, который и не Солас вовсе. Это всё, что я знаю. Кадаш не может распыляться ценной информацией кому попало.

 

Повисло молчание. Лавеллан что-то тихо бормотал себе под нос на элвене, глядя куда-то в пол. Тревельян хотел бы поведать новости повеселей, но, увы, таких пока не было видно на горизонте.

 

\- Я хотел бы помочь ей.

 

\- Ты ведь знаешь её. Нужно – сама попросит.

 

\- А тебя просила?

 

\- Когда Самсон сопьется настолько, что перестанет выдавать стоящие планы, место военного помощника займу я.

 

\- Тебя, кажется, это не особо радует, - заметил Мэвис, расправляя складки накидки.

 

\- А кто за моими оболтусами присмотрит, а? – хрипло рассмеялся командор, проводя рукой по волосам. – Верх мнит мне школу под руководство. Охранять юных магов от народа. Или народ от юных магов. Там пока ещё неясно.

 

\- Обязательства, - тяжело вздохнул эльф, прикрывая глаза. – Почему это звучит так знакомо?

 

\- Ну, - пожал плечами Максвелл, оглядываясь по сторонам, - наверное, потому, что мы в одной лодке, Мэв.

 

\- Точнее некуда, - слабо улыбаясь, кивнул Хранитель и, немного помявшись, спросил. – А не будь этой ответственности… куда… куда бы ты подался?

 

Вопрос застал врасплох. Живя большую часть сознательной жизни в одном темпе, в одном ритме, словно идя по накатанной, Максвелл не особо задумывался о чём-то, что резко выходило за рамки обыденности и службы.

 

\- Может, домой? – несмело предположил Мэвис, видя замешательство собеседника.

 

\- Нет, - отрицательно качнул головой тот, следом усмехаясь, - нет, упаси Создатель, только не туда. Не дом мне, а тюрьма. Знаешь, с бесконечными правилами и манерами. С людьми, которые лижут тебе зад только потому, что у тебя есть деньги и влияние, а потом готовят заговоры и чешут языками у тебя за спиной. Это гадкое место, я его терпеть не могу.

 

\- Прости, я не… так ты из знати?

 

Командор недоуменно сморгнул, понимая, что сболтнул лишнего и ненужного. Он коротко кивнул, стараясь думать о чём-то более приятном, чем родовое поместье. И на ум приходили лишь тихие свежие ночи в лагере клана. У реки, под темным бархатным небом. В памяти всплыл голос Мэвиса, ровно тянущий спокойную и ласковую песнь, предназначенную для его детей. Наверное, за последние дцать лет это было самым приятным из того, что ему довелось пережить и увидеть.

 

\- Я бы ушёл ближе к земле. Город – гиблое место, а люди – злее демонов.

 

Хранитель кивнул, хотя видел города всего пару раз, охваченные пожаром войны.

 

\- Но кто я без доспехов и службы?

 

\- Свободный, - порывисто выдохнул Мэвис, заставляя Максвелла обратить на себя внимание. – Свободный и вольный делать то, что захочется.

 

Храмовник молчал, разглядывая печального и измотанного Лавеллана. Слова задели его за живое. Они определённо в одной лодке. И не могут выбраться, потому что некуда идти. Они посреди океана, потерянные и брошенные на произвол судьбы. Никому не нужные и нужные всем одновременно. Им не остается ничего, кроме как продолжать грести каждый в свою сторону, сидя спиной друг к другу.

 

\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - согласился Тревельян, желая скорее соскочить с больной темы. Не это им сейчас нужно, совсем не это.

 

\- А мне здесь нравится. Это мой дом, - нарочито радостно произнес эльф, кладя руки на колени и улыбаясь так, что у Максвелла невольно свело челюсть.

 

_Врешь._

 

\- Я здесь вырос, я здесь и умру. Принесу пользу своему народу.

 

_Лжец, Мэв, какой же ты лжец._

\- Здесь здорово.

 

_Лицемер._

\- И это правильно.

 

Каждое новое слово – будто приговор. Гвозди в крышку гроба. Мэвис уже давно похоронил себя здесь. И даже не пытается выбраться. Трясина тянет на дно, и чем больше он сопротивляется, тем сильнее путы стягивают его по рукам и ногам.

 

От этого дурно. От этого тошно. От этого хочется положить всему конец, но он терпит. Терпит изо всех сил. Скоро их не останется совсем.

 

\- Ещё чаю?

 

***

 

Беседа затянулась, перейдя глубоко за полночь. Мэвис заметно повеселел, увлеченно слушая рассказы Максвелла о случаях на службе и самых странных и нелепых передрягах, в которых храмовнику довелось побывать. Было тепло и по-особенному привычно сидеть напротив друг друга в полумраке, тихо переговариваясь и давя смех, словно они и не взрослые вовсе, а дети, спрятавшиеся от родителей, запрещавших им дружить, в тайном месте только для них двоих.

 

Подобрав под себя ноги, Лавеллан сидел на полу, опершись плечом о стену, и улыбался, внимая глубокому голосу командора: он описывал бескрайние просторы у моря, шум прибоя и соленый оранжевый рассвет. Хранитель никогда не видел этого, прикованный к клану и лесу. Но ему так хотелось, а от услышанного ещё сильнее, так хотелось увидеть это своими глазами, вдохнуть воздух полной грудью и расслабиться.

 

Казалось, Максвелл обогнул весь мир, повидал всё, что можно было повидать, был везде, ощутил в жизни всё, что можно было ощутить. И Мэвис завидовал ему белой завистью, разглядывая украдкой лицо командора и представляя, как морской ветер ласкает смуглую кожу. От этого всего него переполняла нежность, а кончики пальцев покалывало от желания коснуться колючей щеки и поцеловать.

 

И близость сейчас только мешала. Но отодвинуться подальше он не в силах, полностью охваченный царившей атмосферой. Мэвису отчаянно не хотелось её рушить. Наверное, в его жизни больше никогда не будет чего-то такого прекрасного, как этот вечер. И Максвелл никогда больше не будет так близко, как сейчас.

 

Грустное умиротворение. Именно так бы он сейчас описал своё состояние.

 

\- И правда уснул.

 

Мэвис дёрнулся, резко выныривая из чуткой дремоты и испуганно распахивая глаза. Едва он успел перевести дыхание, как взглядом наткнулся на Максвелла, по-доброму усмехавшегося и державшего в руках то ли старый плед, то ли какую накидку, которую, видимо, нашел неподалеку.

 

\- П-прости, - Лавеллан тут же протер глаза, смахивая остатки сна с себя и криво улыбаясь. – Что я за хозяин такой, уснул при госте…

 

\- Брось, - отмахнулся командор, пожимая плечами. – Твой чудо-чай покрыл все огрехи сполна.

 

Мэвис в ответ сипло рассмеялся и следом же померк, плотно сжимая губы и хмурясь.

 

\- Я плохо сплю, - зачем-то произнес он, поднимая отчаянный взгляд на Максвелла, словно он способен решить все его проблемы за одну секунду.

 

_Глупости._

 

\- Почему?

 

\- Потому… - растерявшись, выдавил Мэвис, - плохие сны. Не… неважно, забудь, это не твоя проблема.

 

Но Максвелл не выглядел равнодушным или безразличным. Внезапное откровение словно зацепило его, задело. Мэвис не ожидал вопроса, интереса, не ожидал чего-то в ответ, потому что храмовнику должно быть плевать. Они чужие люди. Совсем чужие, несмотря на общие крупицы прошлого.

 

\- Ты выглядишь несчастным.

 

Мэвис вздрогнул, съеживаясь в комок. Неужели по нему так заметно? Максвелл бил прицельно и болезненно, сам того не желая. Внутри поднималась какая-то волна протеста, обиды, горечи, вставшая комом поперек горла. Хотелось одновременно доказать человеку, что он не прав, и отпустить себя хотя бы на мгновение, раскрыться хоть кому-то. Неважно. Пускай и тому, кого больше никогда не увидит.

 

Сморгнув выступившие слезы, Мэвис судорожно вздохнул, проглатывая ненужные эмоции.

 

\- Со мной всё хор…

 

Крепкий поцелуй не дал ему закончить.

 

«Митал, что он делает?»

 

_Позволь ему. Не противься. Ты ведь хочешь._

Ухватившись за чужие плечи, Мэвис долго не мог решить, оттолкнуть или поддаться демонову зову в голове, сводившему с ума не хуже Максвелла, которого бездействие совсем не останавливало.

 

_Он даст тебе всё, о чём ты мечтаешь. Только разреши ему. Позволь ему. Ты не пожалеешь._

 

\- Па?

 

Мэвис едва не вскрикнул, рывком отпихивая от себя командора и быстро вскакивая на ноги. Свет, проникший из соседней комнаты, осветил комнату, в которой они сидели. Заспанная девочка, стоявшая на пороге, терла глаза и всхлипывала, выжидая, пока обеспокоенный отец не возьмет её на руки и не примется утешать.

 

Поседевший ещё на пару прядей волос Хранитель быстро оглянулся на Максвелла, сидевшего на полу поодаль от него и вытиравшего рот тыльной стороной ладони, и затем пошел прямиком к дочери, садясь перед ней на колени.

 

\- Что стряслось, солнышко? Почему ты не спишь?

 

Глупо было задавать эти вопросы, потому что была только одна причина – во сне девочку что-то напугало. Но участливость, как правило, подкупает детей. А Мэвису сейчас очень нужно было, чтобы дочь оставалась сонной и слепой к ситуации, которую застала.

 

«Как же, блядь, стыдно».

 

Когда Хранитель управился с девочкой, успокоив её и снова заставив уснуть, то вернулся в комнату, заготовив речь для Тревельяна, чтобы объясниться, извиниться и как-то оправдаться. Но командора уже и след простыл.

 

_Она появилась так невовремя._

В голове вспыхнули картины того, что могло бы случиться дальше, не помешай им Кнопочка, заставляя Мэвиса тряхнуть головой, прогоняя навязчивые видения. Нет, так нельзя.

_Он сам сделал первый шаг._

 

«О чем явно уже жалеет. Он ведь ушел».

 

_Ты оттолкнул его._

Раздраженно вздохнув, Лавеллан без сил опустился на пол, прислоняясь спиной к стене и прикрывая глаза. И почему ему нельзя быть нормальным, как все? Почему он? Почему?

 

_«Ты выглядишь несчастным»._

И эти сухие горячие губы, цепкий, но бережный захват, широкие ладони, горячая кожа.

 

Почему? Почему? Почему-почему-почему-почему?!

 

Давясь стыдом со слезами напополам, Мэвис зажал себе рот ладонью, продолжая ласкать себя и представлять, что Максвелл никуда не ушёл, а остался с ним. Вот он касается сгорбленной спины, проводя мозолистой рукой вниз и заставляя распрямиться, вот он утыкается носом в затылок, обдавая дыханием, глухо произносит что-то приятное своим раскатистым голосом, не прекращая трогать, касаться, сводить Мэвиса с ума. Он почти видит, как Максвелл ухмыляется и проводит языком по своей ладони, и душит в себе громкий стон, утыкаясь лбом в пол и судорожно вдыхая воздух, словно только что вынырнул из-под толщи воды. Отходит, подрагивая и переводя дух. Облизывает пересохшие губы. Жмурится, сгоняя наваждение. И срывается в глухой плач, обхватывая голову руками.

 

Вся его холеная защита рухнула, осыпалась к ногам, оставляя его совершенно безоружным перед тем, с чем он боролся всю свою жизнь.

 

Перед самим собой.


	5. Колыбельная

В его снах был молочный туман. В предрассветный час он обволакивал, плотно и густо, сизым холодом водную гладь и редкие деревья вдалеке. Он словно поглощал и звуки, и природу, и эмоции.

 

Мэвис держал в руках птицу, что живым теплом грела его озябшие пальцы, и шел босиком по воде, не чувствуя ничего, кроме умиротворения и приятной прохлады, забравшейся под рёбра.

 

Птица не трепыхалась, смирно сидя в ладонях, и Мэвис поглаживал её шелковистые белые перья большим пальцем. Шаг за шагом, он нёс её, словно самое драгоценное сокровище. Не знал причины, не знал места, куда должен придти, но продолжал свой путь.

 

Он был просто должен. И долг не давил на плечи, им с птицей будто было по пути. Или словно в конце его ждало освобождение. Прощение. Возможно, если Мэвис дойдет, он станет такой же белой птицей и сможет улететь ввысь, в свободное чистое небо, где есть только звёзды.

 

Возможно, он услышит песнь ветра. Возможно, глас самих богов донесется до него колыбельной, что убаюкает его раздор и боль, подарит безмятежность.

 

Возможно...

 

\- Стой.

 

_Кто это?_

 

Мэвис замер, подчиняясь, и медленно обернулся.

 

_Кто?_

 

\- Ты станешь прахом, если дойдешь.

 

Глубокий голос пробирал до дрожи. Птица, некогда сидевшая тихо, испуганно вскрикнула и начала вырываться, чтобы улететь прочь. Покой, дарованный туманом, оказался безвозвратно утерян.

 

Страх стал хозяином сна. Пелена расступалась, редея, и сквозь нее проступали очертания искореженных сухих деревьев, черных, как смоль, словно обугленных. Их ветви были похожи на лапы чудовищ, тянувшихся к Мэвису.

 

\- Нет! - он сделал шаг назад, пятясь от неясной фигуры, двигаясь в том же направлении, куда шел совсем недавно. - Я смогу. Я должен. Мне нужно!

 

Вода в мгновение стала зыбучим песком, и Мэвис потерял равновесие, падая и выпуская из рук свою последнюю надежду.

 

\- Тебе нечего больше нести туда.

 

И страх смешался с обидой. К ним примкнула злоба, поднимавшаяся откуда-то изнутри. Всё вокруг начало выцветать и стекать вниз, словно воск горящей свечи. Деревья теряли свои формы, будто сгибались вниз под тяжестью чего-то. А песок тянул на дно, в свою душную пучину небытия.

 

\- Почему?..

 

Фигура напротив молчала.

 

\- Почему?!

 

Ему это нужно, он ведь почти дошёл, почему всё так?!

 

\- ПОЧЕМУ?!

 

Он не узнал собственный голос, обратившийся в болезненный рёв, что эхом отразился и вернулся к нему. Мэвис вздрогнул, глядя на свои руки, почти полностью погребенные под песком.

 

Не руки.

 

Скрюченные серые когтистые пальцы. Огромные лапы. Лапы монстра, лапы чудовища.

 

Его лапы.

 

\- Ты шел туда, где мы погибаем.

 

\- Мы?

 

И Зависть коротко рассмеялся.

 

 

***

 

Наутро он был абсолютно разбит. Привычно усталый, измождённый ночными видениями, Мэвис поднялся с кровати и поспешил умыть лицо холодной водой. Этот незатейливый ритуал уже давно не помогал скинуть с себя оковы снов, но Мэвис упорно продолжал ему следовать.

 

Дождь, шедший, кажется, с самой полуночи, мерно отбивал свой ритм по крышам аравелей. Серость и сырость, захватившие поселение, будто заморозили жизнь в нём. И от этого у Мэвиса заныло сердце.

 

На своих постах были лишь часовые. Они приветственно склонили головы, когда увидели своего Хранителя, и остались стоять, словно каменные статуи. Холодные и непоколебимые.

 

С чего он решил совершить обход, Мэвис и сам не знал. Ноги сами несли его вперед, по размокшей от дождя земле и траве. Проходя мимо палаток храмовника, Мэвис замер, касаясь ладонью ткани одной из них. Короткий вздох вырвался сам, а следом за ним нахлынули воспоминания о том вечере, события которого он хотел и не хотел забывать.

 

В нём уже не бушевали ни стыд, ни жалость к себе. Осталось лишь остывшее чувство разочарования.

Когда Мэвис убрал руку, осевшие на ткани капли дождя стремительно хлынули вниз, срываясь на землю.

 

Он и не заметил, как непрошеные слезы навернулись на глаза. Сморгнув, Мэвис приглушенно всхлипнул, отходя от палаток.

 

Всё это было так… печально. Его жизнь, его поступки, сама его суть была надломленной и увядающей. Странным было лишь то, что он цеплялся в жалкой попытке выжить, когда сам уже давно был иссушен до дна.

 

\- Мэвис?

 

От беспокойства в чужом голосе внутри, словно круги по воде, расходилось тепло. Но тут же гасло, исчезая в холодном молочном тумане.

 

\- Максвелл.

 

Найдя в себе силы повернуться к собеседнику, Мэвис не стал натягивать маску фальшивой улыбки, которой всего прикрывался. Незачем. Теперь… уж точно.

 

\- Мэвис, твоя дочь…

 

\- Ничего не видела.

 

\- Хорошо, - вздох облегчения словно полоснул ножом по сердцу. Мэвис поморщился от ощущений, но ничего не сказал, только продолжил бесцветно смотреть Максвеллу прямо в глаза. – Я...

 

\- Ничего, - Мэвис покачал головой, пресекая любые попытки храмовника извиниться.

 

\- Нам осталась неделя, - хрипло прозвучало в ответ.

 

Совсем не извинения. _Совсем._

 

\- Нам? – переспросил он, склоняя голову набок и непонимающе хмурясь.

 

\- Нам, - твердо повторил Максвелл. – Ты понимаешь?

 

Мэвис в ответ покачал головой, пытаясь не задохнуться из-за подступивших слез и вставшего в горле горького комка.

 

Максвелл склонился к его лицу, будто бы хотел доверить ему самую сокровенную тайну, и от этого сперло дыхание.

 

\- Я хочу освободить тебя.

 

Шёпот проник под кожу, покалываниями расходясь по всему телу. Мэвис успел лишь схватиться пальцами за чужую руку в попытках удержать равновесие, а Максвелл поддержал его, обнимая ладонями его лицо.

 

\- Со мной, – Мэвис прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь прикосновениям, - ты будешь свободен.

 

Поцелуй чувствовался иначе, чем прежний. Отдавал горечью и был соленым, но приятно-тёплым и вовсе не требовательным.

 

_Дарующим._

И Мэвис принял этот подарок с присущей только ему жадностью и отчаянием.

 

 

***

 

Пламя свечи тусклым оранжевым светом озаряло пространство, тенями играя на стенах. Так спокойно и умиротворенно горел фитиль, едва колеблясь от движения воздуха в палатке, что Мэвис заворожено смотрел и не мог оторваться, протягивая руку к пламени и почти касаясь его кончиками пальцев. Тени плясали вновь, как только он проводил ладонью над свечой ровно там, где было тепло, но ещё не обжигало.

 

Приятно.

 

Шум дождя снаружи сливался в одну сплошную фоновую мелодию, незаметную и усыпляющую. Будто бы не было ничего за пределами этого места, будто все, что за стенами – лишь мерный стук капель воды о ткань. В это Мэвису очень хотелось верить, но до конца почему-то не получалось.

 

В нём не было тревоги, тоски или грусти. Но что-то внутри дрожало, звенело, словно натянутая струна, и это не позволяло ему остаться в постели и перестать думать. Думать о Максвелле, который давно спал или делал вид, что спит. Думать о самом себе, о том, что было между ними, обо всём плохом и хорошем, о словах, что обрели форму в ласковых касаниях и поцелуях, о чувствах, оставшихся следами на чужой коже.

 

Правильно ли это?

 

_«То, что хорошо, не может быть неправильно»._

 

В таком случае, вся его жизнь до этого самого момента становилась вдруг неправильной. И мысль о таком колола страхом и сковывала льдом всё, что заставляло его расслабиться.

 

\- Ты снова думаешь, - голос Макса заставил Мэвиса вздрогнуть. – Не думай.

 

Простая просьба, но так трудно выполнить.

 

Мэвис грустно улыбнулся уголками губ и сел на постель, подгибая ноги под себя.

 

\- Почему ты не спишь?

 

\- А ты? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Макс и коснулся ладонью бледного колена.

 

Мэвис дёргано пожал плечами, глядя на руку, покоящуюся на его ноге. Привычно-непривычно, но, безусловно, хорошо.

 

\- Я не думал, что ты весь в веснушках, - неожиданно с улыбкой произнес Максвелл. – Как небо в звёздах.

 

Волна смущения смела всё, что было у Мэвиса в голове. Он неловко рассмеялся, стараясь спрятать открытые участки кожи под распахнутыми одеждами и убрать волосы с лица дрожащими руками.

 

\- Это было слишком, да?

 

\- Нет, - покачал головой он, стараясь унять быстро бьющееся сердце. – Нет, Vhenan, это…

 

И выдыхает, прерываясь на полуслове, судорожно пытаясь понять, как же так вышло. Боится поднять взгляд на Максвелла, а когда всё же перебарывает себя, то криво улыбается, вспоминая, что люди не знают его языка.

 

Но всё же. _Сердце._

 

Его сердце.

 

_Моё сердце._

 

И тихо произносит это снова, подаваясь вперёд и касаясь губами щеки. Ещё. И ещё. А затем быстро и смазано целует, едва не заваливаясь на Макса, держась пальцами за его плечи.

 

_Мой свет._

 

Мэвиса охотно целуют в ответ, даруют такие нужные сейчас прикосновения и чувство

безопасности. И он тает, растворяется, превращаясь во что-то бестелесное, эфирное и

отзывчивое.

 

_Моё спасение._

***

 

Они проводят вместе всё время до самого утра, не отдавая себе в этом отчета. Почти без слов, в тишине, вдвоем, закрывшись от всего, что могло бы разрушить их хрупкое уединение. Максвелл лишь порой зовёт его по имени, каждый раз по-разному.

 

С заботой, ласково, - «Мэвис».

 

Хрипло и глухо, отчего у него бегут мурашки по коже, - «Мэвис».

 

На выдохе, на грани тягучего удовольствия и острых всполохов экстаза, - «Мэвис».

 

С ноткой приятной усталости в голосе, - «Мэвис».

 

Каждый раз заставляет его чувствовать себя нужным. Чем-то необычайно ценным и важным, чем-то безусловно… _существующим._

 

Светлым.

 

И Мэвис улыбается сквозь слезы, тянется ближе к Максу, стремясь запечатлеть свою благодарность в невесомых ласках и мягких поцелуях. Дарит взамен всё, что может подарить.

 

И в каждом его действии, - «Спасибо, Vhenan».

 

Лишь перед рассветом, за пару часов до нового дня, Максвелл решается заговорить. Проводит ладонью по усыпанному веснушками предплечью и открыто смотрит в глаза.

 

\- Спой мне?

 

Мэвис сонно поводит плечом и придвигается к Максу, привлеченный его теплом и бархатным голосом.

 

\- Что спеть?

 

Макс обнимает его, уточняя:

 

\- Колыбельную, - и взгляд его внимательный, - ту, что ты пел тогда. Она… красивая.

 

Он видит заминку, потому что Мэвис вспоминает, о каком _тогда_ идёт речь, и прижимается губами к его лбу.

 

\- Не думай. Просто спой мне, малыш.

 

Мэвис думает недолго, вздыхает, отгоняя все мысли прочь, и тянет знакомые слова, непривычно, по-новому звучащие на людском языке.

 

_Солнышко село, кроха моя,_

_Время пришло засыпать._

_Мыслями ты отправишься в даль,_

_Я же буду твой сон охранять._

_Куда ты уходишь, кроха моя,_

_Со мной расставаясь во сне?_

_Правду искать в забытой стране,_

_Той, что в сердца лежит глубине._

_Не страшись ничего, кроха моя,_

_И неважно, куда ты пойдешь._

_Следуй всегда ты на голос мой –_

_И к дому дорогу найдешь._

_И к дому дорогу найдешь._


End file.
